


Death's Always Here

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, And he is slightly nice, Angst, Black Hat comforting him in his own way, Bromance, Coldness and Warmth, Crying, Emotional, How his life's been since then, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Sad, Some feels, Talking, Tears, Teenager!Flug, The eldritch demon holding his human scientist in an embrace, This demonic being takes care of him, sadness mixed with slight fluff, suicidal thinking, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'In just one moment things can turn upside down. Wish I could turn back time to when you were still around. And all I got left is memories of your face smiling at me. Used to say that we should all just handle this differently.’Flug's mother dies and Black Hat tries to be there for him, the human that he cares for (even if he doesn't admit it).[This is a slight sequel to the one-shot, ‘That Dark Man’]





	Death's Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly based this, off a part from the Fanfiction, ‘The Saltwater Room’ by Cuirlfox369 (spoiler - it's the chapter where Flug's mom had died. Which I won't mention what happened, for the reason that if some of you who haven't read it yet, will not be spoiled much to that plot). I just read it and got this idea ❥
> 
> Also, this one-shot was supposed to be posted a few hours earlier, sorry about the wait xD 
> 
> Btw, This backstory is different from my other Paperhat Fanfics & One-shots, mostly because it's an Au. I wrote Flug's story in them, differently. Although, him having a loving mother, yet an abusive father is the same. He never met Black Hat when he was young. He meets him later on. Also, Black Hat never seen how he looked under the paperbag, until years later [like what was explained in my other one-shot 'What's Under There?'] I just wanted to explain that to you guys. Thank you for reading my other One-shot :) 
> 
> That's enough said xDD 
> 
> I hope that you all like this one-shot 🎩💕😊

It's been eight years since Flug left his parents behind, especially that horrible man.

 

Flug was nine, now he's seventeen. He has been living with Black Hat, in this mansion, since then.

 

When the eldritch demon talked to him as a young child and found out that the boy wanted to become a scientist, also an inventor, he was happy. And he was glad to hear it, because he told the child that he needed a person like him for his business.

 

Flug was actually interested, when he found out what creature Black Hat was and that the dark man is a villain with black magic.

 

Black Hat told Flug that he could stay if he worked for him, making inventions and devices of all kinds for villains, when he gets a bit older.

 

Flug agreed to and gladly accepted. Because at least, it was something to do when he becomes an adult.

 

Black Hat allowed Flug to be in school. He put him in a very high-class and expensive school of his choice, so the young child could get the best education.

 

Flug was grateful, naturally.

 

When he was in this school, others would whisper stuff behind his back and he had bullies again. Like last time.

 

It happened for awhile.

 

Until Black Hat found out. Flug assumed that the eldritch demon would do nothing and not care, having the human to just deal with it.

 

Surprisingly, the dark being did something, caring about the child that he's taking care of.

 

Black Hat got rid of the bullies. Telling Flug not to worry and that they won't bother him anymore.

 

Flug had a suspicion that the eldritch demon killed them. But, he didn't question it or him. He was numbed and used to the villain doing things like this.

 

After that, Flug went on his usual routine. His school life was better. No one bothered him anymore.

 

Especially after it was made clear that his guardian is Black Hat and they would 'disappear’ too, if anyone messed with the boy.

 

During these years, Flug also found out that Black Hat has a temper and would get mad sometimes. His anger was slightly scary. When he is angry, the eldritch demon would be yelling a lot.

 

But, he would never hurt Flug. In that way. Like his _father_ did.

 

That dark being is a villain, but he had morals, certain things that even he didn't do.

 

Flug understands that. He didn't mind. Sure that he would get frightened, startled, and scared of him at times. But, he wasn't truly afraid of Black Hat. Because he respects and cared about him.

 

If he didn't, the future scientist would've probably left already, but he hasn't and won't, not now. Not ever.

 

Over the years, Flug got a slight habit. He developed a stutter, from the memories of his **father** hurting him, emotionally and physically. Even mentally. From the abuse, he started stuttering when he talks. Black Hat didn't mind that, it seemed. Which Flug was glad about.

 

Years later, Black Hat noticed how smart and intelligent Flug is. He let him work on making inventions and devices, earlier than expected. His company started to become even more popular and well known than it already was.

 

Behind the cameras, the very dark villain gave slight praise and appreciation to the paperbag-wearing younger male. Flug always has a small smile under it, from that.

 

For the past eight years, Black Hat has let Flug stay in contact with his mother. He gave a phone to him.

 

That kind woman now had Flug's phone number, after he remembered which numbers were used to call the house, during the time he knew that _man_ wasn't home.

 

The sweet and loving woman was happy Flug is in a nicer place to live (after he ran away, she assumed). She was also glad to be able to talk with him everyday. Her voice always got Flug to smile, just hearing her talk made him feel better.

 

Life wasn't so bad, after all. Everything was great.

 

Although, it doesn't last.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was night again.

 

Flug was in the lab, that Black Hat gave him, to work on projects. Also, stuff for the company.

 

The young male was working on a device. He was very focused on it.

 

Then, he heard his phone ringing. It rang for a bit, until he finally grabbed it.

 

Because he had to put that invention down gently, it was slightly dangerous and could explode, possibly.

 

Flug put that phone to his right ear, after he lifted the paperbag up.

 

“Hello?” he said, happily, thinking it was his mother, like usual.

 

It wasn't.

 

“Hey, I'm sorry to bother you at this time.” It was a guy's voice on the other end, low but not as deep as Black Hat's.

 

“It's alright.” Flug said, he was confused.

 

Who was this?

 

“Are you Flug Slys? Mrs. Karen Slys’ son?”

 

Flug nods his head, mostly to himself. “Yeah. Is everything okay with her?”

 

“Well.. I'm a detective, Name's Samuel. I have something to tell you.”

 

“Ok..” Flug had a bad feeling.

 

“Me and a few cops found her. We're having an investigation now on it. Flug, I'm so sorry to tell you this but.. your mother is dead.”

 

Flug felt thoughts going through his mind.

 

What?

 

_Your mother is dead._

 

Flug's heart stopped and his blood ran cold. His eyes darkened. He bit his lip, tears in his eyes.

 

He had dropped the phone. It falls to the ground, as it made a noise.

 

Samuel kept calling out his name, over and over again, probably worried about the teen, but Flug wasn't listening.

 

It's like he couldn't hear that guy's voice, it faded out.

 

Eventually, the detective finds out on his own that Flug was in shock and needed time alone, so he hang up for him. For Flug's sake, he hoped that the young man would be okay, after awhile.

 

Flug was frozen, shocked. Because of it.

 

Black Hat walked into that lab and notices Flug just standing there. He walks over to him. He couldn't tell what expression the teenager had, because of that paperbag. He sighed softly.

 

“Flug?”

 

That didn't seem to cause the human to hear him. He tried again.

 

“ ** _Flug_**?” he repeated, darkly and low, his voice was usually deep like that. 

 

Flug finally snapped out of it. He glanced at Black Hat, after he fixed his paperbag.

 

“..O-Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you there, B-Black Hat. I'II get back to work, s-sir.” 

 

Black Hat nodded his head at that now. “Very well. That would be good. I'II be here in an hour, to see how that device is going, understood?” he also said to him. 

 

“Y-Yes, sir.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

After that, the eldritch demon leaves, walking out of there and somewhere else. 

 

Flug was left, alone and thinking to himself. He takes a deep breath. Then, he picked up the phone, putting it into his pocket and getting back to what he was doing before.

 

He worked on the device again now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Some days later, Flug watched the news on the tv screen, sitting on the couch in the living room.

 

He saw something, a familiar face, especially one from his nightmares.

 

This man, his _father_ was arrested for the murder of his mother.

 

Flug was relieved that **man** was in jail, a prison now. He couldn't hurt him, or anyone again.

 

But, the teenager also felt something that made his heart hurt, because of a thought he had.

 

His mother died, was killed, after he was gone.

 

He left her **alone** with _him_.

 

Flug tried not to cry. He shaked his head and snaps out of it again.

 

‘Don't think about it.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug had called that guy again, telling him a lie, saying that he couldn't come to the funeral because he doesn't live there anymore and didn't have the money to get there, so he wasn't going to be there, sadly. Detective Samuel felt bad, he said sorry about that, also wishing him luck in life. Flug thanked him and hangs up the phone.

 

For his reasons, after that, Flug cut all contact with Samuel. That was the last time that they talked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everything was cold around him. Flug was hurting inside, badly. He had a dead look in his now dark eyes. He didn't cry, being too numb to that sadness in him.

 

Flug had fallen into a depression, reasonably. He felt like his life just wasn't worth it, to be alive anymore. His thoughts and nightmares didn't help this ethier.

 

He wanted to die.

 

Black Hat had saw this, he noticed that. He started getting worried and slightly concerned for him. Emotions that he didn't usually feel, but now did. Because he cared for this human, strangely.

 

The eldritch demon called him over to his office.

 

Flug walked in and closed that door behind himself.

 

“S-sir, you wanted to see me.. W-What is it?”

 

“Flug, I've noticed something. You're not okay..” Black Hat said to him.

 

“What? N-No, I'm alright.” Flug replied, quietly.

 

“I don't like being lied to. You are not 'alright’ or fine. So, I'm gonna ask you something and I'd appreciate you not making me say it twice. What is going on with you?” Black Hat asked.

 

“I..I..”

 

“Tell me what's wrong. Now.”

 

“..Fine. M-My mother is dead. She died a few days ago. That bastard killed her, because of me.” Flug said, his voice had a sad tone to it, although he angrily said that word, referring to the man that was his father.

 

“It's not your fault-”

 

“Yes it is!” Flug yelled out.

 

Black Hat leaned back, it was startling him a bit, at the fact that Flug's voice got loud, the teenager was usually quiet when talking. Even when he was a young child. The eldritch demon knew that, because of taking care of him, ever since then.

 

Flug looked down. “S-Sorry, I-I just..”

 

He walked over to him. He ripped off his paperbag, throwing it on the ground. He got on his knees, feeling very tired lately. He grabs onto Black Hat's legs, holding them.

 

Flug was staring at the eldritch demon, crying now. “K-Kill me, Black Hat. I want to die..” He can't take it anymore. He wanted death, so bad. It all hurted so much.

 

Black Hat stared at him, silently. “..I will not. You're too valuable to me. Also, I..do care about you, I can't lose you. Because of this sadness in your soul.”

 

Flug was shocked again, that Black Hat cares for him.

 

They didn't say anything to each other, for awhile. Silence being between them.

 

Black Hat pulled him closer, into his arms. He hugs the younger male.

 

Flug lets him, as he also wrapped his arms around the older man. In a strange way, he liked the cold touch from him. It was nice. He felt comforted.

 

They stayed like that, for another minute.

 

Black Hat slowly pulls apart from Flug, eventually.

 

He puts his clawed hand through Flug's dark brown hair, gently, comforting him again.

 

“Everything will be okay in the end, I promise.” he whispered to him, softly as he could.

 

Flug nodded his head at that, in a quiet way. He had a slight smile, because of Black Hat caring for him.

 

Maybe he'll be able to get through this with him, and life will be alright again. Eventually it should. Hopefully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few weeks later, Flug and Black Hat leave the mansion.

 

They went to the cemetery.

 

Flug walked around and finally found it.

 

He saw his mother's grave.

 

It said 'Rip Karen Slys, Beloved Mother and Friend’.

 

Flug almost couldn't hold back the sadness dripping from him.

 

Black Hat knew it. Because he could sense it off the teenager.

 

The eldritch demon is standing behind him, staying with Flug. For to comfort the human.

 

Flug falls to his knees again. Then, he sat down on the ground. He stays there.

 

He puts flowers down on that grave. His mother's favorite flower, which was daisies. She had loved how white and pure they were.

 

Flug takes off his paperbag again. He cried a bit, tears falling down from his eyes.

 

His voice was silent, as he talked now. “B-Black Hat, could I ask you a favor? Y-You're a demon, right?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Let’s make a deal. P-Please, take my soul and bring my mother back to life.. I can't live without her.. That happiness she had gave me, it can't be replaced…”

 

“No.” Black Hat refused this.

 

“W-What!? Why..?!”

 

“Because, Flug, I refuse to make a deal like this with you.”

 

_I do care about you, I can't lose you. Because of this sadness in your soul._

 

“..f-fine.” Flug said, he understands why and was alright with it, although he was still a bit sad. 

 

Black Hat gets deep in his thoughts, as Flug was talking to the grave, probably hoping that his mother heard him.

 

The eldritch demon didn't want to take away Flug's pain and memories of her. He wanted the human to remember and keep those emotions.

 

‘Flug will eventually understand.’ Black Hat thought.

 

Black Hat was snapping out of it, when he noticed Flug getting up from there.

 

Flug gets closer and pulled that eldritch demon over to him. He wraps his arms around him again, tightly.

 

Black Hat didn't mind the hug, also holding the human. He lets Flug cry against him.

 

There's a nice silence between them now.

 

They both love it.

 

Staying there with each other, in the warmth and coldness, around all these graves. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expected this to be so long xD Well, longer than my other one-shots, so far. I love it, writing this one-shot ❦
> 
> Anyway, again, I hope that you all enjoyed reading it 💙 ♡


End file.
